I'm watching you
by MaryFaraday
Summary: Izaya is always watching Shizuo, but he doesn't know it yet. Until to that day where a simple game named 'Hide and Seek' changes everything.. I do not own Durarara. Rated K. Shizaya, not yaoi, only a kiss.


**A/N: **I do not own Durarara, nor do I own the characters. Also, for this fanfiction, it's been spinning around in my head lately, so.. yeah. Shizaya. Enjoy!

* * *

It was bright.

It never could be bright like this before. Ikebukuro is a lively town, but it is not bright at all. Except.. well, if you add the night, then it would fit without any regrets. But Ikebukuro, the town he has been living in is not bright at all. Even if it was, it would go without any hassle of something right now.

Now, who is he? He is a man in a black parka with some fur. And he has black, short hair and a sheepishly smile on his face. Also, he has brown eyes who are staring at someone right now. Yeah, Izaya Orihara is the most skilled informant in this town right now. And his eyes are fixed on a person who he hates a lot.

This person is Shizuo Heiwajima.

Ever since he first met him in school, it was probably in high school, he could tell that he is starting to hate this person by every day that goes on. Izaya would call him 'Shizu-chan' and Shizuo would pick up a vending machine and throw it directly at him. But even if they are fighting, it never was enough. Shizuo is a man, who isn't violent - this man is violence itself. Pure, deep, black violence. But even then, the informant broker wouldn't let him go. He sorta has a thing for him and he just can't understand that.

Deep in his pockets, his cellphone is vibrating. He pulls it out and answers the call from someone, probably one of his clients or his friends, who knows. "Well, hello there! I wonder if you know something about a guy named Heiwajima Shizuo." There goes his sheepishly smile again, when he said those words. "Oh well, my bad. I'm actually watching him now, so you've got my back!" He hangs up and stuffs his cellphone back into his pocket before standing up and leaps from the building which isn't that high. Maybe only a few meters or so. Not that he cares, anyway.

"Well if it isn't you, Shizu-chan." Izaya puts on an innocent smile, a smile that means: _Oh, I've never watched you, I don't know what you're even talking about. _"Izaya." The blonde man in the bartender outfit turns around, putting off his glasses and grins widely at him. "Oh, now you're coming to me, huh?" - "Well, Shizu-chan. I wonder if you have some time for me, huh? Let's play Hide and Seek!" He grins as well, then running forward to another building, while Shizuo follows him angrily with another vending machine that he just ripped out of the ground. "Oi, Izaya! Don't fuck with me!" He starts laughing, it was a devish laugh and just continues running away from him. Even though Shizuo might be the strongest man in Ikebukuro - Izaya is the quickest man around. Not just that he is skilled in parkour and throwing knifes, he is actually really fast when it comes to running. Oh, about the knifes, he thinks it would be a good idea to throw some at him, but that would just slow him down, so he decides to use a different route from last time.

At the end of the street, he runs into the next alley which was next to him, on the right side and even if he really wants to check on Shizuo, he ignores the fact and keeps running along, pulling out a knife from his pocket and runs faster. When he actually turned around, he regocnizes that Shizuo isn't behind him anymore. But then he actually remembers that he is playing some nasty tricks on him, like that he hides himself and pops up on a bad time. "Ugh, what the heck. You lost me for a second, didn't you?" - "Well, you said Hide and Seek, not running!" Shizuo's voice rised up until he was shouting and grabs his shoulder as he approaches him. "Don't you dare to fuck around with me, Izaya." His eye twitches and as Izaya laughs loudly, he grabs his shoulder tighter. "What-"

Izaya grabs his wrist and pushes his hand aside, looking at him. "Well, I'm watching you now, aren't I?" The informant grins, while he walks away from him and with a grunt, the blonde actually follows him. "Izaya.. there's something I wanted to tell you." He walks beside the younger male on the road, stuffing his hands into his pockets. "Yeah? Want to go to my office then?" Izaya crosses the road and was heading straight to his office. The other male follows him with another grunt and they enter the old building where his office was. Walking downstairs, Shizuo has nothing better to do than watching the male in front of him. _He's really thin, isn't he now.._

Right after Izaya unlocked the door to his office, he leads him in, then pulling off his jacket. "So, what did you want to tell me?" He smiles, it was that sheepishly smile again and Shizuo actually likes that smile but okay, now he needs a reason so that's no excuse for dozing off because of his smile. "I don't know, but I feel different about you." The blonde starts, then thinking about another possible answer he could give, but before he could open his mouth, Izaya turns around to face him. "Oh, then I'm not the only one who thinks different about the another! Tell me, Shizu-chan.. what do you feel for me?" That just hit his spot. Walking up to him, he approaches him in two large steps, then he grabs his arms and pulls him closer to him until his lips were connected with his own lips.

Wow.

He just didn't do that.

His rival actually kissed him. The rival from who Izaya thought he doesn't even like him anymore has just kissed him.

"Izaya. I like you. Probably more than you think." Shizuo stares into his brown eyes, then letting out a sigh. "That's what I feel about you." He just stares back into his blue eyes, then he inches closer, kissing him back. After they broke the kiss, Izaya looks at him. "I like you too, Shizuo."

* * *

**A/N: **I'm sorry it's just a kiss, but I can't write sex scenes anymore without cringing in front of my laptop. Sorry!


End file.
